


Washing Up

by snowflaked23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Domesticity, Fluff, M/M, eatablished relationship, washing up is cute, who knew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 10:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflaked23/pseuds/snowflaked23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles recruits Derek to help wash up and Stiles has a question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Washing Up

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been checked by anyone other than me, so if you spot an error please point it out.

Stiles pushes his hands into the basin of soapy water, squeezing out the sponge to get the water a little more bubbly, before sighing and picking up the glasses to wash them. He hears Derek walk into the room and freeze, Stiles turns before Derek walks back out.

"Would you like to dry up, babe?" Stiles puts on his sweetest voice and tries to look adorable. Given the put-upon look that crosses the face of his boyfriend, he doesn't think it works. 

"Would I like to? No." Replies Derek, clearly feeling extra snarky today, which makes Stiles grin. He has always liked snarky Derek. 

"Okay, let me rephrase that: would you dry up please, babe?" It's said with a grin and Stiles pulls a hand out of the water to flick droplets at Derek. 

Derek says "Ugh, you're the worst." But he says it with a smile as he picks up a cloth and one of the glasses, bumping his hip good-naturedly into Stiles'. 

They wash and dry in silence for a while before Stiles says, "So if you could have two of a body part - and the brain capacity to use it fully - what would you want two of, why, and where would you want the second one?"

Derek barely looks surprised by the question, though he does frown briefly, as if a little confused by how Stiles came up with such a peculiar topic before he's interrupted, "Oh, I should specify, the number you currently have will be doubled, rather than just adding another. So if you say 'arms' you'll have four of them. Rather than three."

"Where do you find the time to come up with these things?" He opens the cupboard to put away the glasses and plates he's dried, thinking about the pros and cons of extra body parts. "Will the body part react the same to me wolfing out?"

Stiles makes a face that suggests it was a good follow-up question, "God, you're hot when you indulge in my games. Also both, if it does what would you want, if it doesn't what would you want." 

Derek takes a minute to think, drying up the cutlery and slipping it into the drawer, reorganizing it to put it all back properly. "Okay, I think I've got it. If it wolf's out the same, arms, they'd be handy in a fight. Four sets of claws? C'mon that's obvious. I'd want them I think just under the ones I have, maybe here," he lifts an arm to indicate his waist, "if they don't wolf out though, I would probably choose something like my heart, it would reduce the risk of me dying, y'know? Also handy in a fight, but also just for circulation during exercise." 

Stiles has finished the dishes and just looks at Derek, his eyes wider than before, pupils dilated and Derek can hear the tell-tale signs of his heart speeding up with affection, he can also smell the warmth of it in the air. He smiles, putting down the baking sheet he was drying and pulling Stiles closer by his wrist, ignoring the wet hands and the spread of damp across the fabric of his shirt where Stiles holds on to it. 

"How did I manage to get you? And did I mention how hot you are?" Stiles leans in to press his lips to Derek's, pulling him closer by his hips. 

"Not recently enough, apparently." Mumbles Derek against the lips of the younger man. He feels Stiles slip his fingers under the waistband of his trousers, grinning as he pushes Derek against the counter, pressing the lengths of their bodies together. 

*

Later, when they're lying together on the floor of the kitchen, legs tangled together, both spent and sleepy, Derek remembers he never returned the question, "Stiles, what body part would you want twice as many of?"

Stiles launches into an excited monologue about the different merits of having twice as of each body part and Derek wonders, not for the first time, how he ended up deserving Stiles.


End file.
